My Life is Nothing Without You
by brightredcherries
Summary: It's Atemu's time to become Pharaoh of Northern and Western Egypt and he realizes that he needs to pick a wife soon. Then he realizes he's falling in love with his friend Teana who is the Princess of Southern and Eastern Egypt. Will he find his true love?
1. The Birth Of A Prince and A Princess

**Hi peoples it's me again and I'm here with my first Egypt fic! Read and Review, and enjoy!**

**My Life is Nothing Without You**

**By: AnzuAtemu4ever**

**Rated: M for Mature (sex and possibly rape). Also, Atemu is seventeen and Teana is sixteen. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birth of A Prince and a Princess**

It was a nice warm spring morning, Atemu was having a celebration for his ownership of the throne and being the King of Egypt. He hadn't chosen a wife yet so this left him to be stressed out but for the time being he had a great celebration. Atemu was seventeen, he had tri-coloured hair and lightly tanned skin, also having a fit body. He had realized that being a King so far wasn't easy because for one thing, he was good-looking and that would bring him a lot of attention from the ladies. Second, he had to decide things like, what laws should be changed and what color should go with his wardrobe. He thought that for him, being a Pharaoh was over exaggerated. While he was celebrating by watching people dancing and what not, he thought of how his friend Teana, the Princess of Southern and Eastern Egypt loved to dance. Heck she even taught him some dance moves and he was a guy. But the most important thing is, she supported him and listened to him when he needed someone to talk to. It was as if he had went from the age of four to seventeen all in half a day.

_It had been a fun day for Atemu and Teana. They were playing tag outside while their parents had a party. _

_"Your it 'Temu", Teana said, touching Atemu's shoulder, _

_"Try and catch me", "I will this time", Atemu said, running after her very fast. _

_Teana had eventually out run him until she ran into Atemu's mother. "Oh hello Teana dear, I haven't seen you since you were born", Queen Alayna said, picking Teana up of the floor and hugged her, _

_"I'm fine thank you", Teana said, jumping out of the Queen's arms, _

_"Sorry if we bugged you Mama", Atemu said, hugging her leg, _

_"It's fine sweetheart, we were just on our way out", Queen Arianna said, picking Teana up, _

_"I'll see you later Alayna", Arianna said, taking her carriage back to her palace, _

_"Remember I'm always here for you and Teana", Alayna said, hugging her best friend. _

_Teana was hugging Atemu's arm making him blush. "Bye cutie", Teana said, kissing his cheek and running off to the carriage, "See you later Atemu". The carriage rode off as Teana blew him a kiss. _

_"Looks like my boy has a little crush", said Atemu's father, King Akunumkanon, _

_"A what?", Atemu said, letting his mom carry him back into the throne room._

_(a/n: Queen Alayna is Atemu's mother and Queen Arianna is Teana's mother for those who didn't know). _

_That evening, Alayna had tucked Atemu into bed like she had since he was born. _

_"I'm actually surprised that it's cold this evening, it hasn't been this way since you were born Atemu", his mother said, looking outside of his balcony, _

_"Mommy what did daddy mean about I have a crush?", Atemu said, looking up at his mother, _

_"Oh sweety that's just an expression meaning that you like someone. Nothing to worry about, now you need to sleep you have your lessons tomorrow morning", the Queen said, kissing her son good night._

_9 years later..._

_Today was Atemu's 13th birthday. It meant that he would have a big old celebration just because he was becoming a young adult and a teenager. All of the servants helped Atemu and his friends Jonouchi and Honda get a wardrobe. _

_"Would you like this cape, navy blue is your color actually", one of the servants said, _

_"Would you like these pants?", another said, looking desperately, _

_"Ummmm ummmmm I don't know...", Atemu said, feeling bombarded, "Umm I like navy blue and I like those pants I guess". _

_Atemu, Jonouchi, and Honda were changing into their wardrobes for tonights celebration. _

_"Hey 'Temu I heard that Princess Teana is coming, I heard over some guys conversation that she's hot", Honda said, tossing his shirt over the dressing room door, _

_"Yeah your lucky dude", Jonouchi said, putting his shoes on, _

_"I don't think of Teana that way guys. Were just friends", Atemu said, tieing his cape, _

_"That's not what I heard. I heard she rejected the Prince of one of the minor kingdoms because she said that she was already going out with you. Might wanna take back the 'Just Friends' statement. Oh and I suggest you put a shirt on because she could be attracted to six-pack abs", Jonouchi said, putting his dirty clothes in the servants basket's, _

_"They could be just rumors, I'm sure Teana is the same person since a few months ago when I visted her kingdom", Atemu said, following in suit of Jonouchi putting his clothing in the basket. _

_Tonight was the night, Atemu was nervous because of what Jonouchi and Honda said. _

_**Does she really like men with abs? Does she think of us more than just friends? Oh man, **__Atemu thought, holding his stomache, _

_"Stand up straight boy, you look stupid", the King said, smacking him upside his head, _

_"Right", Atemu said, looking stiff, _

_"Not too straight. Is there something wrong son?", the King asked, looking straight ahead from his throne, _

_"I heard from my friends that Teana has changed over the years and I think she might like me", Atemu said, doing the same 'look straight ahead' look, _

_"Looks like my boy might have a little girlfriend", the King said, smiling at him, _

_"DAD your not helping", Atemu said, looking at him feeling irritated, _

_"Hello your highness, my we please talk to Atemu", Jonouchi said, bowing, _

_"You don't have to bow to me Jonouchi. I trust you", the King said, motion for Atemu to go. The celebration was about to begin when a certain someone arrived. _

_"Dude, she's here", Honda said, looking at all the people coming in through the entrance. Atemu noticed that she had longer hair that was down to her shoulder blades. She had nice curves and nice legs. _

_"Dude she has a nice chest", Jonouchi said, drooling, _

_"STOP IT", Atemu said, clonking him in the head, _

_"What was that for? You know I always do that when I see girls", Jonouchi said, rubbing his head, _

_"It's because he wants her to himself dude, duh", Honda said, smacking his forehead. _

_Teana took a glance at Atemu with her friends as well. _

_"He looks better than when we were kids that's for sure", Teana said, smiling behind her fan,_

_"His friend looks hot", said her friend Clarissa, looking at Jonouchi, "_

_So is his other friend", her other friend Marissa said, looking at Honda and smiling, _

_"I'll meet you guys at the food table, I'm going to talk to Atemu", Teana said, walking to where him and his friends were talking. "Hi Atemu",, _

_"Teana...it's good to see you", Atemu said, walking closer to her, _

_"Your looking well I presume", she said, moving her fan away from her mouth, _

_"We'll be at the food table", Jonouchi said, grabbing Honda's ear, _

_"So how have you been? It's been a few months", Atemu said, hugging her, _

_"Well I've been good thank you. Oh yeah Happy Birthday", she said, kissing his cheek. Atemu turned beat red, as soon as she pecked him. _

_"Welcome everyone I hope that your having a good time, and wish Atemu a Happy Birthday", the King said, motioning for the dancing music. _

_"Umm care to dance?", Atemu said, lacing his fingers through hers, _

_"Yes I'd be happy to", Teana said, starting to slow dance with her friend. He held her waist below her butt, while she rested her head on his chest. _

_"Teana...ummm I need to ask you a question", Atemu said, feeling nervous, _

_"Yes you can ask me anything", Teana said, closing her eyes, _

_"Do you see us more than just friends?", he asked, feeling sick to his stomache, _

_"If it's about the I'm going out with you rumor I'm sorry but, that guy I rejected didn't know what a bath was", Teana said, trying to get the thought out of his head, "_

_But really I want to know, do you?", Atemu said, looking desperately, _

_"Atemu I can't really answer that question now. I mean I don't know if I'm in love yet", Teana said, looking up at him and grabbing his cheeks, "But I promise that I'll answer that question someday". She walked away to the food table slowly. _

_**I hope that I didn't hurt her feelings, **__Atemu thought, sitting down across to her at the dinner table. _

_"So Atemu, who are your associates", Clarissa said, giggling with Marissa, _

_"Oh that's Jonouchi and this is Honda", Atemu said, introducing his best friends, _

_"I'm Clarissa", she said, shaking Jonouchi's hand, "And this is my twin Marissa", _

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Honda", Marissa said, shaking his hand. Jonouchi and Honda looked at each other as if they hit the jackpot. _

_After the party was over, it was time for everyone to head back home. _

_"Well see you later Jonouchi, you to Honda", the twins said at the same time, "Bye", _

_"Looks like we hit the jackpot with twins", Jonouchi said, laughing to himself, _

_"I don't like them because haven't you noticed that their a little chubby", Honda said, looking at Marissa, _

_"Huh...WHA? They are...aww man", Jonouchi said, letting his head stay down. _

_Atemu and Teana were holding each others hands before she left. "_

_I'm sorry about what I said Teana", Atemu said, looking the other way, _

_"Hey, listen to me. You didn't hurt my feelings you gave me something to think about over the next few years, so don't be sad. I'll be pretty busy these next few months so I'll really miss you", Teana said, hugging him tightly, _

_"We'll always have a bond that can never break", Atemu said, kissing her hand, _

_"Bye Atemu", Teana said, walking to the carriage with her mother. All he could do was wave until the carriage disappeared into the night._

* * *

Then Atemu realized that those months had became years, exactly four of them.

"What's wrong your highness you look down", his priest Mahaad said, bowing before him.

"Get up, Mahaad you don't have to bow to me. That means don't ever bow to me again", Atemu said, smiling, "And it's just that I haven't seen Teana in four years."

"Yes, come to think of it I haven't seen her either, but she won't be gone forever Atemu." Mahaad said, motioning for the party to stop.

It had been a rough day for Atemu, having a big old party and all. He just couldn't stop thinking about Teana.

"Mother can I talk to you", Atemu asked, walking into her room.

"Sure anything sweetheart come here", the former Queen said, putting her book down. Atemu layed his head on the side of the bed next to her.

"Mother I keep thinking about Teana, I mean I haven't spoken to her in four years and I haven't gotten my mind off of her for the whole day", he said, sighing,

"Well dear, Teana hasn't been coming because...well it's complicated", his mother said, looking down the opposite way from Atemu

"What happened? Please tell me", Atemu said, sitting up,

"Teana's father passed away, you know your father's best friend King Mahajar. I got a letter from Queen Arianna my best friend today telling me that Teana is not in the position to leave her kingdom yet, but she should be back to normal in a month", the former Queen said, crying because she missed her husband.

"Come here mom, I know that you missed Father", Atemu said, rubbing his mother, "It's just he was always the one who made my life as good as it used to and so did you. Now he's gone. I don't think I can go through life without him", she sobbed, "Dont' worry mom we'll be fine", Atemu said, putting her to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if this seems too short but it's always good to save the good parts for later... Anyway, the next chapter is where the annual 'Pick a Date' pageant for Atemu and Teana get's mistaken for a contestant. Will she get a good visit or a good date?

R&R plz!

AnzuAtemu4ever


	2. Atemu's Date, Teana's Visit

**Helloooooo!!! Sry about not letting you guys know that this fic was coming out so soon!!!! ANYWHO, let's enjoy the fic!!! And sorry for the long update!!!**

**Oh I'm thanking these peoples for reviewing:**

**Dark Shining Light Thanks!!! I'm glad that your my first reviewer too. **

**Sprit Chu**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**shadow-fox313**

**SeleneXAngel**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Also, if any of you have read Dark Shining Light's fics that had the name Kora in it, just to let you know...this OC is not mine, it's DSL's!!!! So if you want to use Kora in any of your fics then ask DSL not me!! Also, thanks DSL for letting me use Kora!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Atemu's Date, Teana's Visit**

It was the morning after Atemu's seventeenth birthday party and becoming Pharaoh. He forgot that he had to get prepared for his 'Pick a Date' pageant for all the princesses of the major and minor kingdoms. "Atemu, wake up your going to be late for your 'Pick a Date' pageant", Priest Seto said, shaking him until he woke up, "STOP SETO! Oh I'm sorry but just because your my cousin doesn't mean that you have the right to shake me out of bed", Atemu said, getting out of the bed madly, "Well I'm not the one having a pageant that he might be late to", Seto said, looking around his room, "What do you mean? How long did I sleep in?", Atemu said, feeling worried, "It's almost noon and the pageant is in an hour, if the schedule went how it was _supposed_ to go you would have had a good meal and you would have been asking me...'Seto which cape goes with what I'm wearing?' but did that work, no. Now hurry up before the guests arrive", Seto said, dragging him out of his room and to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Atemu's dearest friend Teana, the princess of Southern and Eastern Egypt was getting ready to go give him a surprise visit. "But sweetheart, I don't think that Atemu would like a surprise visit I mean today is his 'Pick a Date' pageant", her mother Arianna said, following Teana to the courtyard, "WHAT? NO ONE DESERVES ATEMU BUT ME", Teana said, covering her mouth quickly, "Oh dear I didn't know that you were in lo...", her mother said, while Teana covered her mouth, "Ssshhh, some of Atemu's guards could be wandering around here. Keep this on the downlow", Teana said, getting in the carriage to see her crush. Back at Atemu's palace, he was tying his midnight blue cape while he put his shoes on, "So your ready to pick a date my man?", Jonouchi said, hitting him in the back, _No I'm not ready_, Atemu thought, thinking of Teana, "What's wrong dude? You look down", Honda said, feeling concerned for his friend, "You guys I think this time I'm positive about having feelings for Teana, seriously", Atemu said, looking at the both of them with his serious look, "Oh damn, but the pageant is in like fifteen minutes dude, you can't all of a sudden take it back", Jonouchi said, looking around, "Maybe I'll just have to go through with it", Atemu said, walking away silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teana was almost at Atemu's palace while she was fixing her makeup. _I wonder how he's doing. He probably looks even more handsome than he was when he was thirteen_, Teana thought, humming to herself when she noticed a long line of women outside of Atemu's palace. She then remembered it was his pageant that her mother warned her about. _Well it's time for me to break this party up to pieces_, she thought, thinking of an idea. Atemu went through almost 12 girls in the last 15 minutes, his assistant Shimon and him were deciding. (a/n: This is from the scene in the Disney movie Mulan where the matchmaker is literally critising the way she looks). Shimon went up to the next girl and measured her waist. "Hmmmmmm too skinny", Shimon said, rolling up his little measuring tape, "This is pretty lame if you ask me", Atemu whispered to Jonouchi, feeling sleepy, "Yeah I think you should ditch this party stand", Jonouchi said, looking outside, "Hey who's that chick?", "Sorry your highness were having some technical difficulties with one of the princesses, "I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'M NOT HERE FOR A PAGEANT I'M HERE TO SEE ATEMU", Teana screamed, trying to get Shimon off her arm, "You have to wait outside like all the other princesses", Shimon said, gripping her arm tighter, "I have proof", Teana said, giving Atemu her necklace that he gave her a few years back, "Teana?", Atemu said, staring at her face, "This is Teana?", a person said, looking at the area around the throne, "Princess Teana is here", another person said, in the background, "Oh my god it is you", Atemu said, hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad that you remember me after all these years", Teana said, smelling his body scent, "Why wouldn't I remember you? Your my best friend", Atemu said, hugging her again, "Atemu...your hurting me", Teana said, gasping for air, "Oh sorry", Atemu said, letting her go, "Cut the pageant", "Are you sure your highness?", Mahaad said, heading towards the entrance, "Yes, I am", Atemu said, walking away with Teana. Outside at the entrance, there was a certain red-headed girl who was one of Teana's worst enemies throughout the whole Egypt kindgoms, Princess Kora of Saudi Arabia, she was supposed to be next after the girl who was too skinny but Mahaad had to send everyone back home. "I'm sorry all of you princesses but the Pharaoh has decided to cut the pageant so everyone must go back to their kingdoms at once", Mahaad said, watching all the mad and sad girls go home. Princess Kora however, wasn't going to let the party crash and burn yet. _Teana is going to pay for ruining my chance with Atemu_, she thought, sneaking to the Nile River.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atemu and Teana were walking through the palace garden talking about the last four years. "I heard that your father passed, I'm sorry", Atemu said, putting his arm around her waist, "It's okay, I know that my father was a good man, and he and my mother both did everything they could to take care of me", Teana said, resting her head on his shoulder, _He's never touched me like this before_, she thought, moving some of her long hair out of her face from the wind. "Ummm I hope you don't mind if I ask this but could you stay here for a couple of days?", Atemu said, letting it slip out, "I'd love to that would be great", Teana said, looking at the flowers. While she wasn't looking, Atemu picked up some lavender flowers and gave them to her. "Just like when we were little, you always picked the most gorgeous ones", Teana said, smelling them. Later that night, Teana had just got done taking a bath and was getting ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock off the wall. (a/n: They have curtains instead of doors, sorry). "One second", Teana said, wrapping her hair into a loose bun, "Are you decent?", Atemu asked, seductively, "Yes come in", Teana said, turning around, "I need to tell you something", Atemu said, sitting her down on her bed, "Yeah what is it?", Teana asked, putting her hands on her lap, "Well I just wanted to tell you that...ever since we were little I've grown very fond of you over the years and even right now and...I love you more than just friends Teana. I love you", Atemu said, looking down at her hands, "Atemu...I'm very flattered", Teana said, smiling, "And I love you too", "Really?", Atemu said, sounding like a little kid, "Of course, I've known that because when we were at your 13th birthday gathering you kept eye-balling me. So it was pretty obvious, and cute", Teana said, kissing his cheek. They stared into each others eyes, it seemed to have lasted forever until he pulled her in for a kiss. "Why don't we take this in my room?", Atemu asked, lifting her off her feet, "Hey you didn't let me say yes or no...ATEMU PUT ME DOWN", Teana said, laughing loudly.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with her in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she was sleep. "Might as well go back to sleep it's too early", Atemu said, going back to sleep. A few hours later, Teana was the first to get up._ I must have had a great night last night_, Teana thought, realizing she didn't have her clothes on. She grabbed her robe but someone special grabbed her by the waist. "Morning beautiful", Atemu said, kissing her back, "Good morning", Teana said, touching his cheek, "Why are you leaving me so early in the morning? You know how that makes me feel Teana", Atemu said, kissing and licking her neck, "Stop that tickles", Teana said, giggling, "Why don't we have some 'one on one' time before I have to get up", Atemu said, pulling her back in the bed, "Wait Ate...mmmmmmm...mmmmmm...Atemu", Teana said, breathing through their kisses, "Ready?", Atemu said, lifting her legs and spreading them apart, "Ahhh Atemu...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh", Teana moaned, closing her eyes. After awhile, Teana came and relaxed next to her crush. "Do you love me that much?", Teana asked, rubbing his cheek, "Of course I do, I'd wouldn't have any other woman but you. Your that special to me", Atemu said, hugging her lovingly. Atemu had walked into the throne room with a bunch of angry priests looking at him. "What? What did I do now?", he asked looking clueless, "Your highness, we've known that you asked Teana to stay here for a couple of days and we don't think it's a good idea", Priest Seto said, looking straight at the ground, "We think that she could be spying for her kingdom or something", Priestess Isis said, looking at Seto with the same look, "How could you guys say something like that, Teana is one of the nicest princesses that I have ever met in my entire life and she'd never spy on us. I've had her trust since we were kids, and she wouldn't break her promise to me", Atemu said, walking away sadly, "Wait your highness, we didn't mean to intrude it's just that, you have to pick a wife to serve as queen soon and you haven't picked anyone since Teana came", Shimon said, stating the obvious, "Are you inquiring that I'm treating her as a whore?", Atemu said, looking at his advisor with rage, "No your highness, we just want you to be happy", the advisor said, calming Atemu down, "Well if you want me to be happy then leave me be", Atemu said, walking away. Meanwhile, Teana was in her room sewing her torn clothing when Atemu knocked on the wall. "Come in", Teana said, pulling the needle through the sleeve, "I don't believe them. I mean you'd think they have the decency to let me do what I want", Atemu said, flopping himself on her bed, "What happened, tsk..you poor baby", Teana said, putting her dress down in the basket, "They keep telling me I have choose a wife soon and they keep rushing me and I want to do it when the time is right, for me and my soul mate", Atemu said, letting Teana stroke his hair, "Well I don't mean to pry but, was it about me being here? If they want I can leave", Teana said, looking away from her lover, "Listen to me, you haven't done a single thing wrong. My priest's they just haven't been around you like I have and they don't know you as well as I do. You can stay as long as you want to", Atemu said, kissing her deeply, "Do you want to go for a ride? I mean on my horse that is", Atemu said, looking around her room, "Yeah sure", Teana said, dragging his by his arm.

* * *

While Teana and Atemu were riding to the Nile, Kora was figuring out a plan to get Atemu to pay attention to her and not Teana. "This will get him really good", Kora said to herself, taking out a knife. She pressed the parts of the blade onto her back, chest, face, and legs. _Come to me Atemu, soon you'll be all mine_, Kora thought, smirking to herself. Atemu had seen Kora a few minutes later. "Oh my god, is she one of the princesses?", Atemu said, leaping of the horse and running to the shore of the Nile. Teana just sat there feeling shocked. _This must be one of her tricks to try and destroy me_, Teana thought, staring at how she was completely naked. "We have to help her Teana", Atemu said, taking his violet cape and wrapping it around her, "Huh...where am I?", Kora said, pretending to feel like she just came out of fainting, "Don't worry your safe with us", Atemu said, carrying her to the horse, "Hi Teana", Kora said, smiling at her. Teana didn't say a word to her, she just hung back. Once they got to the palace, Kora and Atemu sat down while he asked all the questions. "So what happened?", Atemu said, crossing his arms on the table, "Well I was on my way back home from the pageant, since I'm the princess of Saudi Arabia and then these weird men with cloaks raped me. It was the most worst thing that's happened to me in my entire life", Kora said, crying a little, "Wait if you were in the pageant, how come I never saw you?", Atemu asked, cluelessly, "Well after Teana came, it was my turn to go in after the girl who looked too skinny and then you cut it", Kora said, feeling mad at the thought, "I'm sorry but I just got excited when my best frie...well girlfriend came to visit me because we haven't seen each other for four years", Atemu said simply, "I'm sorry", "No that's okay, you and Teana need to catch up", Kora said, smiling happily, "Well thank you", Atemu said, smiling back. Teana just stood in the background and rolled her eyes and just walked back to her room. _I know what she's up to and she's not going to get away with it_, Teana thought, closing her curtains.

* * *

It had been awhile since Kora came a the new guest, and ever since then no one even remembered that Teana was there especially Atemu. She had heard all the excuses from everybody, _I'm sorry Teana but Kora ate the last of our fish_, and _I'm sorry but Kora already planted new lavender bulbs_. For Teana it was basically, Kora this and Kora that and she had enough of it. Teana just sat by the little pond next to all the flowers and just kicked her feet in the water when all of a sudden Atemu came out of nowhere. "Hello gorgeous", he said, sitting next to her while she ignored him like he wasn't there, "Did you here me?", "_Yes_ I heard you Atemu", Teana said, turning around the other way, "Look I'm sorry if I've been giving all my attention to Kora it's just that I don't want to leave her or she might get lost in such a huge palace", Atemu said, patting her shoulder, "Well it sure doesn't seem that way, it's like you totally forgot who I am to you. Were supposed to be together and your replacing me for her", Teana said, getting her feet out of the pond and walked away. Atemu felt guilty for not spending time with her it's just that Kora was new and he was trying to get her back on her feet. Meanwhile, Teana was stomping all the way to her room when she ran into one of the palace servants that she considered her friend. "Teana hi", said her friend named Ailani. She had long crimped hair that was a light shade of brown and she had sparkly teal eyes. "So what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately", Ailani said, sitting on Teana's bed, making a dress for the party tomorrow night, "Well, my so called 'boyfriend' hasn't been paying any attention to me, ever since that bitch Kora moved in, all of a sudden everyone in the palace has replaced her for me. Are you friends with Kora?", Teana said, turning around, "Kora? That ugly excuse for a princess, huh, I rather make out with Priest Seto all day than to be friends with her", Ailani said, continuing with her dress, "Want something to drink? I have a stash of food and wine", Ailani said, pouring two glasses full of wine, "Thanks. Anyway, I'm just tired of her. She's completely stealing my boyfriend away from me. He won't even say good morning to me anymore when he wakes up, he says it to Kora", Teana said, letting a tear stroll down her face, "Oh you poor thing, wait right here I'm going to get the girls", Ailani said, knocking on the door across the hall from Teana's room, "Is it what I think it is Ailani?", said a girl named Alamea, she looked exactly like Ailani except she had a darker shade of brown hair, almost till it was black, "Yeah it is. Teana is having a little talk about Atemu and the tramp", Ailani said, nudging her head over to the other side, "Alaula, Alika, Alohilani, it's gossip time in Teana's room", Alamea said, running across the hall with her other three sisters, "Hi Teana", the all said in unison, "Thanks for coming over here guys, I needed someone to talk to since Atemu is never around", Teana said, sipping her wine, "Well anyway, what's the detail on that tramp?", Alaula asked, sitting on the edge around Teana's bed, "Well Teana thinks that Kora is trying to steal Atemu away from her and appears to be that way", Ailani said, finishing one out of five of the dresses for her and her sisters, "That's just wrong stupid slut", Alika said, rubbing her emerald green eyes, "Yeah, one time she almost stabbed me with one of the chef's knifes and then she put the knife in my hand like she was the victim when Atemu walked in the door", Alohilani said, helping her sister with the dresses, "I think that we should jump Kora, she deserves it", Alamea said, clutching her fists, "No then she'll just tattle on us to Atemu and trust me I don't want to end up locked in my room for 48 hours again!", Ailani said, continuing making the dress, "So are you still going to the party Teana?", Alaula asked, finishing her pink dress, "Why bother when Atemu will just give the finest dress to Kora?", Teana said, still sobbing, "Only if Atemu knew how bad he was hurting me", "Atemu that jerk, always knows how to get a woman to cry", Alamea said, giving Teana a group hug with the rest of her sisters. Atemu just stood near Teana's room, hearing and thinking about every word she said, it repeated over and over in his head. _Only if he knew how bad he was hurting me...She's right I am hurting her, but what I am going to do? I can't juggle two girls at the same time. One that I've known all my life and one I just picked up off the streets, oh Ra what do I do?, _Atemu thought, walking sadly to his room. It was time for Teana and her friends to hit the hay after talking about Atemu and Kora. "Can you guys stay in my room just for tonight? I don't want to be alone knowing that tramp could try and murder me in my sleep", Teana asked, shivering, "Of course we will your our friend Teana", Ailani said, running across the hall to get their stuff.

* * *

The next day was the morning before the festival at the palace, Teana was watching her friends get their stuff layed out for the night. "Teana you need talk to him", Alohilani said, putting out the makeup, "I can't 'Lani he'll just run to Kora, I don't even know why I bothered trying to be with him", Teana said, hugging herself, "See I'm so desperate for Atemu that I have to hug myself knowing that he's sleeping with Kora", "Oh come on Teana your the one who told us to have faith in ourselves and your not doing it yourself", Alamea said, dragging her by the arm, "Where are we going?", Teana said, trying to hold onto the curtain, "Were going to talk to Atemu". Meanwhile, Atemu was getting the hall all prepared when Teana, Ailani, and her sisters walked in, "Hi guys is there something I can help you with?", Atemu asked, looking at the cluelessly, "Sit down, _your highness"_, Alaula said, shoving Atemu into one of the dining chairs, "Look you've been a real pain in the ass lately and were tired of you making Teana cry every night because you've been with that bitch", Alika said, nodding with Ailani, "Look...I'm really sor...", Atemu said, being interrupted by Seto, "How dare you little ingrates come down her and talk to the Pharaoh like that?", Seto said, getting angry. They all nodded at Alohilani because they all knew she could flirt her way out of stuff. "Look Seto, I've been meaning to tell you something and I think it would be best if it was one on one talk", Alohilani said, messing with Seto's cape. He just stood there blushing like a tomato. "Ummm...sure", Seto said, walking away with Alohilani, Atemu stood there and just looked at like 'are you serious?', "Anyway, back to you, I think you owe Teana an apology for all the ignoring you've been doing to her and all the time you spent with that oh so great tramp", Ailani said, pointing her index finger straight at his nose, "We'll leave you two to talk", Alamea said, walking away with her sisters, "If she tells me you jump stupid, I'll take this little knife her that you accused me of stabbing Kora with and stab you", she finished, walking to her room. Teana just stood there with a tear-stained face, messy morning hair, and a pissed off attitude. _I've never seen her look so distraught_, Atemu thought, feeling awful, "Well what do you have to say?", was all that Teana could spit out, "Well for one thing that I'm really sorry for ignoring you, secondly I never intended to make you cry or make you feel distraught. I was just trying to...", Atemu started but Teana heard enough, "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE ME STAY UP ALL NIGHT THINKING ABOUT YOU, NOT GETTING ONE OUNCE OF SLEEP FOR A WEEK. YOU CAN JUST HAVE KORA STAY HERE, YOU CAN MARRY HER I DON'T CARE, I'LL JUST LEAVE AND BE HEARTBROKEN ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE THE MAN I LOVE IS TAKING ME FOR GRANTED", Teana screamed, having everyone look at the scene from start to finish as she ran out of the palace and tryed to head home. Kora had seen the whole thing behind the curtain. _Phase one of my plan is complete. Now Phase two is where I marry Atemu and Teana is left miserable for the rest of her feeble life_, Kora thought, smirking to herself.

* * *

After awhile, Ailani and her sisters realized that Teana hasn't been back for awhile and realized that she ran away. Ailani cried her eyes out and wasn't thinking about the festival. "Come Ailani we've been planing this for two months, we can't turn back now. Teana wouldn't", Alamea said, holding her sister, "I just hate Atemu. He always has to break people's hearts just like he did you Alamea", Ailani said, crying some more, "I know but I knew better that Atemu only liked royalty never a commoner. Him and Teana were perfect for each other until he dumped her off to the side too. He rather go out with tramps and sluts than to make it work with a good woman who doesn't love him for his riches, but rather for his heart", Alika said, looking out the window at the sun setting. Atemu, by surprise had canceled the festival until he found Teana. He gathered up a search party to go look for her. "Come on Atemu, why are you wasting your time looking for her? She could be dead for all we know", Kora said, trying to be sweet and sincere, "Don't say that Kora, she's gone because...", Atemu stopped, leaning off his balcony, "Because why?", Kora said, rolling her eyes behind his back, "It's our fault that Teana left. She thought that just because I was spending a lot of time with you that I was cheating on her with you", Atemu said, turning around, "Well at the time, I was more important than she was because I was well...hurt and beated all up and I didn't know who else to go to", Kora said, sitting on his bed, "Well I think it's best if we keep our distance. I'm really in love with Teana and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have", Atemu said, kicking her out of his room, _I don't get why he's still confident that he'll find her. Well too bad Atemu, Teana will be dead at dawn tomorrow and then you'll have to marry me_, Kora thought, running to her room. Meanwhile, Teana was at the Nile River, looking at her reflection of how bad she looked. She had bags under her eyes and her beautiful long hair was all tangled and scattered. All she could do was cry. What she didn't know is that a guard had seen her and told the other guard to report back. The guard got back to the throne room and nearly tripped from all the running he did. "We spotted her at the Nile River sir", the guard said, still panting, "I'm going to get her", Atemu said, heading for his horse. _Rrrrgghhh, good thing he has a extra horse that way I can get to the Nile and kill Teana before he can get there_, Kora thought, waiting for Atemu to come. 

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! What a chapter and that was only chapter 2???? Well the next chapie is the most intense out of all of them. Atemu goes on a rescue mission with his guards to find Teana. Will the provail or will Kora kill her before Atemu get's to...that's a secret surprise that I can't tell!!! You'll have to R&R to read the next killer secret. Will Teana live or will Atemu go to her funeral? R&R plz!!!!**

**AnzuAtemu4ever**


End file.
